A Cupid Called Kyle
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: In times of love hardship everyone calls upon Kyle to help them, first Kenny, then Craig and lastly Token, they all get their loved ones but who is there to love Kyle. Not Angst! super cute and fluffy, a nice fic about love, i promise. lots of pairings, K2, KyleXCraig, KyleXToken, Stendy, CartmanXBebe and finally Style! (yay!) rated T for now, may change. R
1. Kyle

Hiya guys! Because I have very little to do I have started another story!

I hope you enjoy it, it will get soooo much better I promise.

This story contains lots and lots of boy love; K2, KyleXCraig, KyleXToken, Bunny, Creek, TokenXClyde and (at the end) Style!

Unfortunately it also contains: StanXWendy and CartmanXBebe.

Enjoy! R&R coz you love me xxxx

Kyle:

The air was thick and humid in the tiny bathroom of the Broflovski household, the slightly dirty bathwater had just finished draining away and the single occupant of the room was humming softly to himself in nothing but the skin he was born in.

Kyle had turned sixteen two months before but still felt like he was thirteen, he had very little opinion of his body, only vaguely noticing the changed that went on.

In reality Kyle was a very handsome teen, having several secret admirers within the school; after years of battling with his mass of frizzy red hair Kyle had invested in some de-frizzer, finally calming his hair into soft, bouncy curls that was much more manageable.

The red head was the shortest in his class, even Butters was taller, and he was also one of the skinniest but not unhealthily, just from limited diet thanks to his dietbeaties.

Kyle took little interest in what he looked like when he left the house, normally just a shirt with a sweater thrown over the top, black trousers and snow boots, more often than not his reading glasses perched in his curls and a thick book clutched to his chest.

Sighing deeply the red head wiped away the condensation from the fancy bathroom mirror so he could see himself; the artificial light was unkind to Kyle's young face, making him look more tired than he was but his big green eyes were the highlight of his face, framed with thick black eyelashes.

Kyle's tamed curls were damp, hanging lower around his face than normal, lazily sweeping them away he brushed his teeth, his mind wandering absent-mindedly here and there, from his Hebrew classes to what homework was sitting on his desk.

Bending over the sink Kyle finished cleaning his teeth, then he heard the door open; years ago his mother, Sheila Broflovski, had taken away the lock on the bathroom door, since Ike, and his father Gerald, wet themselves on more than one occasion while someone else was in the bathroom.

"what do ya have against towels?" Ike's voice filled the small room.

The thick heat vanished quickly from the room, sending goosebumps all over Kyle's pale body, but he still didn't move to cover himself from his younger brother.

"what do you want Ike?" Kyle asked angrily, he rarely got any time to himself.

Ike was now ten, his black hair was wild with hair gel, his small Canadian eyes looked at every with intent curiosity.

Ike's bottom lip jutted out, "i gotta pee." he mumbled, looking a little bit embarrassed.

Kyle rolled his green eyes, placing his toothbrush back in its holder, "it's all yours." he hummed, ruffling his little brother's hair as he walked out into the hallway.

Quickly rushing into his room, before his mother found him in the hallway in the buff, Kyle slammed the door but didn't turn on the main light and flung himself into his desk chair.

Flicking on the desk light the red head checked over the books laying on the desk, picking up his pen he began to think, mulling over the questions presented in front of him.


	2. Kenny

Gosh! You made it to the second chapter, yay!

Anyway I have to warn you here and now that this chapter is incomplete (sooo sorry, please forgive me!) I don't get internet connection often so I upload what I can.

Please enjoy what there is!

Kenny:

Pausing for a moment Kyle heard his bedroom window open and the bed squeak, indicating someone had entered his room, not panicking the red head knew it was one of two people.

His close friend Kenny had finally grown out of his orange parka so Kyle had bought him a fleecy light orange jacket for his thirteenth birthday, his blond hair was long and constantly knotted into a low ponytail, his blue eyes were still filled with mischief and he was the only boy skinnier than Kyle.

Or the person sneaking into his room was his best friend, Stan; his best friend had filled out more than anybody else in their year, tall with defined muscles under his tight football t-shirts, his black hair had been cut short by his mom, gelled into spikes and dark brown eyes that smiled when he did. Highly athletic and highly sort after Stan was perfect.

And Kyle was shamefully in love with him.

"now there is a sight I like to be greeted by." Kenny's cheeky voice cut through the darkness, "a butt-naked Kyle, all for me."

Kyle felt the coldness of Kenny before he could even see him, "touch me and I will shave your hair off." the red head threatened, knowing the blond would touch him with his ice cold hands given the chance.

Kenny huffed unhappily, sitting on the wooden desk instead, his thin face illuminated by the lamp, giving him a quite creepy look, he looked the red head up and down, lingering at his crotch, which was shrouded in darkness, for longer than necessary.

"so, what are you doing sitting in the dark butt-naked?" the blond asked huskily.

Kyle rolled his eyes; Kenny was a serious flirt, but secret virgin, reading large amounts of porn of both genders and, of recently, he had been flirting with the red head like he was trying to win a prize, while pining after Butters.

"i just had a bath." Kyle told him softly, pulling a book from under Kenny.

Kenny sighed, "god I need one of them." he muttered.

"then have one. My ma won't care." the red head waved his friend away, glaring at question ten like it had insulted him.

Suddenly Kenny kissed his cheek, his cold hand planted firmly in Kyle's hairless chest, with a small yell the red head jumped away, leaving a giggling blond to take his seat.

"i told you yesterday, stop kissing me." Kyle snapped without venom, used to the blond's lack of personal space.

Kenny giggled again, straddling the chair backwards, "but you love it." he teased.

"just go have a bath!" the red head told him, pointing at the door.

The blond jumped up, disappearing into the darkness again, "just can't wait to get me out of my clothes." Kenny whispered, much closer than Kyle expected.

"have you wanked today?" Kyle asked calmly.

The red head felt Kenny pull away, the door opening, the hallway light spilling into his room, "in a bit then sexy." Kenny said happily, he looked very handsome at that moment, "when I get back I got to talk to you." and with that he snapped the door shut.

Kyle was a bit confused, he heard Kenny say hello to his mother in the hall before the bathroom door closed and then his own door opened.

Diving under his thick winter duvet seconds before Sheila clicked the light on; as of recent years his mother's beehive had become more grey but she hadn't become less firm.

Sheila was however very used to Kyle's friends coming and going through his window, "hello baby." she said softly, "i just saw Kenny." she mentioned the obvious.

Wrapping the covers tighter around himself Kyle stared at his mother, "yeah, he really needs a bath." he commented.

Sheila nodded, never minding when Kenny raided their fridge or used their bath, hell, she even washed his clothes, all to aware of his money problems.

"would he like to sleep over?" Sheila asked softly.

Kyle nodded, some of his dry curls bouncing slightly, "thanks ma." he said softly.

"have you checked your blood sugar?" Sheila asked, knowing too well that Kyle forgot nearly everyday to check it, as he got distracted by homework and friends.

Without another word his mother came into his room, rummaged through his top draw and pulled out the needle pen; jabbing Kyle's finger still in silence, moments later the little machine beeped.

The young Jew was used to having his sugar levels checked, a little white mark permeate on each of his fingers, that he didn't even flinched when the needle stabbed him.

"you're all fine." Sheila beamed at him, kissed his forehead and vanished out of the door.

Kyle lay back on his pillow, noticing that Kenny had left the window slightly ajar, letting the cool South Park air tickle over the red head and he began to wonder what Kenny could possible want to talk to him about.

For the next couple of minuets Kyle guessed a couple of things but all seemed stupid, then the towel clad blond entered, sighing contently.

"that felt fucking nice." Kenny gushed happily, ruffing his hair with another towel.

Kyle propped himself up on one elbow, marvelled at how Kenny could make looking super skinny look so natural.

"what would you like you talk to me about? Rats eat your homework again?" Kyle asked with only a slight amount of sympathy.

Throwing both towels onto the back of Kyle's desk chair, revelling all of his glorious self to Kyle, he leapt onto the end of the red head's bed with a cheeky grin, "please, like I would do my homework!" he laughed.

"then what's up?" Kyle asked.

Kenny suddenly leapt forwards, surprising Kyle, and clasped the red head's hands in his own, "i have the biggest, and I mean biggest, favour to ask of you." Kenny told him, desperation obvious in his voice.

Frowning slightly at his friends behaviour Kyle quickly nodded and Kenny gave him a massive grin.

"i need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." a thick silence followed Kenny's request.

After a long time of staring into Kenny's blue eyes, as if trying to read his mind, Kyle finally spoke, "i'm sorry, say that again." he breathed.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "i need you to agree to be my boyfriend." he said firmly.

"you said pretend before." Kyle corrected his friend, getting a little bit annoyed.

"please you have you say yes!" Kenny begged gripping Kyle's hand tightly.

The red head frowned, "why?" he asked, taking his hand from Kenny's slowly.

A strange look of sadness crossed Kenny's thin face, making Kyle feel guilty instantly, "because, I love Butters." his bottom lip jutted out.

"that doesn't make any sense!" Kyle snapped, all guilt gone and replaced with anger with the great urge to slap his blond friend, "explain quickly before I throw you out of the window."

Kenny looked unhappy, "i want to make him jealous, so I need a boyfriend." he explained simple, looking desperate.

"then ask Butters out." Kyle ground out firmly and began searching for his reading glasses.

"i can't!" Kenny moaned and threw himself at Kyle, catching the red head off guard, "he'll just think I'm flirting and teasing him. I need to show him I can do the relationship thing. Please Kyle, please!" he begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Kyle was only slightly distracted by Kenny's naked body pressed against his; he did want to help Kenny but he didn't really want everyone to know he was gay just yet, he'd wait until college.

"but, I'm not gay." Kyle tried, lying through his teeth.

Kenny just rolled his eyes, "yeah right," he laughed sarcastically, "i've seen the way you look at Stan."

a thick blush covered Kyle's face in an instant, heating him up uncomfortably, "fine." he snapped, "how long do we have to pretend?" he asked grumpily.

Kenny finally sat back, a smile gracing his face once more, "don't think of it as pretending, just act like you would if we really were dating." he said softly, "and I guess we are." he shrugged happily.

"i guess." Kyle mumbled, looking away.

The bed suddenly moved as Kenny jumped up and knelt on one knee in front of a confused looking Kyle, "Ky, would you do my honour of being my boyfriend? Cos you are totally awesome, handsome, smart and cute to boot." Kenny asked in a hopeful tone.

For a moment the convocation before vanished from Kyle's head, the whole thing of Kenny loving Butters and it was all pretend, and he let himself believe it was real for now.

"of course I will." Kyle said with a smile.

Kenny jumped up, encased the red head in a hug and planting a massive kiss of his cheeks; for that moment Kyle felt happy, loved even, but then the realisation hit him sourly.

"how long are we going to be together?" Kyle asked quietly.

Kenny seemed surprised by the quietness of his friend, "oh, um, I guess until Butters asks me out." the blond replied.

Kyle nodded and began looking for his glasses again, the air was slightly tense; finally finding both his glasses and his book Kyle moved away slightly.

"look dude." Kenny said firmly, "if you don't want to do this I understand." it was one of those rare times when Kenny was kind and thoughtful.

Kyle sighed, "it'd not that, of course I want you and Butters to be together." he said quickly, not raising his eyes from his book.

Kenny's hand suddenly appeared on the page, blocking his view, "i wouldn't have ask anyone else." the blond said softly, "i do really like you, but I know you love Stan and maybe this would make him jealous too."

Kyle snorted through his nose, "yeah right." he laughed humourlessly, "you may have been right about me but Stan is one hundred percent straight."

it was sadly true, at the beginning of that week Wendy had dumped Token yet again and got together with Stan for the millionth time since fourth grade but there was no promise that it would last till the end of the week.

Kenny kissed Kyle's cheek again, "you never know." the blond whispered.

After that both boys lay in bed, side by side, not talking but feeling comfortable before finally falling asleep.

When morning finally came Kyle woke first, the groggy warmness of sleep still clouding his brain and body, making everything hard to process.

Kyle felt Kenny move beside him; despite his sleepiness the red head hadn't forgotten last night, he smiled softly and gently touched Kenny's slim cheek.

"morning." Kyle whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

Kenny's drowsy blue eyes opened slowly, blinking into the non-exisitant sunlight before giving a half smile at the red head.

"isit time fo' school?" Kenny slurred.

Kyle looked at his bedside clock, it read half past six, just the right time for Kyle to get up but he figured the skinny blond wouldn't get up till it was absolutely necessary.

"just go back to sleep." Kyle whispered, taking a brave chance and pecked Kenny on the cheek.

Kenny sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Kyle's spare pillow and pretty much immediately falling back into a slumber.

"you're the bestsest boyfriend ever." Kenny mumbled into the pillow, followed by soft snoring.

Kyle smiled to himself, only feeling a little weird seeing Kenny as anything other than his pervy friend; granted the blond was very attractive and Kyle had a mild crush on him but the red head's heart belonged to someone else.

But getting love from someone who really did care for him wasn't so bad.

Swinging his naked body out of bed Kyle strolled to the bathroom, relieved to find it empty, without even looking in the mirror Kyle grabbed a hairbrush and ran it firmly through his curls, knowing all too well that most of it would look frizzy.

Kyle finished getting ready half an hour later, his hair tamed, face and teeth clean and body deodorised, and quickly slipped back into his room, just catching a glimpse of his father ambling out of his parents room.

Kenny was sprawled across the bed like a starfish, mouth hanging open and still snoring but he looked quite cute.

Quickly slipping into a blue shirt, green sweater with a Star of David embroidered onto the right breast and black jeans, after putting on some boxers, Kyle sat at his desk, giving his homework one last chance before breakfast and school.

Luckily the red head was finished by ten past seven, finally packed away neatly in his bag and strolled over to a still sleeping, drooling Kenny.

"Kenny?" Kyle said softly, touching the blond's cheek gently.

The thin blond groaned unhappily and turned away from Kyle, obviously demanding more sleep; Kyle rolled his eyes, a tiny smile playing on his face, he could just hear noises from the kitchen downstairs and had a genius idea.

Opening his bedroom door Kyle was greeting with the smell of pancakes and syrup and all he had to do was wait a few moments for Kenny to smell the same thing.

Within a minuet Kenny had flung himself out of bed, looking as awake as he could and a wild look in his wide blue eyes, "food." was all he said as he stood fully.

Kyle held back a laugh, "yes, breakfast." the red head said with only a tiny bit of mocking in his voice.

Kenny still looked half asleep as he crossed the room, still completely naked, and made it into the hallway before Kyle figured he should say something if he didn't want his boyfriend having breakfast in the buff.

"clothes Kenny." Kyle told him bluntly, stopping the blond in his tracks, "clothes would be very good right now."

Without a word Kenny went into the bathroom to received his clothes, shuffling out moments later fulling clothes but still looking half asleep.

Ike was already stuffing his face at the table, plate still filled with pancakes, while Gerard sipped coffee and Sheila continued to pile fresh pancakes on plate.

"morning ma." Kyle greeting happily, kissing his mother on the cheek and reaching for a hot pancake.

"morning sweetheart." Sheila greeting back and batted her son's hand away from the pile of pancakes, "they're are Kenny's." she told him sternly, "your breakfast is in the toaster."

Kyle pouted slightly, annoyed that he wasn't allowed pancakes, but he stopped arguing years ago, so he grabbed his toast and threw himself into the chair next to a doozy looking Kenny.

"here you are Kenny dear." Sheila said as she placed a huge pile of pancakes in front of the blond, immediately waking him up.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Kyle preferred it that way, even Ike stayed quiet, and once they were finished, Gerald just getting ready to leave for work, Kenny decided to speak up.

"me and Kyle are going out." the blond blurted out, causing Kyle to chock on his unsweetened tea.

Sheila gave the blond a strange look, then smiled softly, "well remember to brush your teeth first and don't forget about school." she said.

Kyle breathed an inner sigh of relief that his mother hadn't realised what Kenny had really meant, unfortunately Kenny was determined.

"i mean Kyle's my boyfriend." Kenny corrected her bluntly and Kyle wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air.

Sheila stared at them both, Kyle feeling his face heat up uncomfortably, "i see." she finally said slowly, "well, I'm happy for you both." her smile was genuine.

Kyle felt much better when he saw his mother's smile, glad she was fine with him being gay, unfortunately Gerald had left before Kenny had made the announcement, but Ike was giving his big brother a strange look.

"so, you're gay?" Ike squeaked.

Kyle sighed, not wanting to explain being gay to his baby brother, brushing his curls from his eyes, "yes." was all he said and got up from the table.

Pulling on his snow boots Kyle spotted Kenny's orange jacket out of the corner of his eye, "you're not angry are you?" the blond asked, kicking Kyle's boot with his own gently.

Sighing Kyle looked up through his bangs, "no, just wished you hadn't been so blunt." he said flatly.

Kenny kissed Kyle's cheek as a way of apology and the red head couldn't help but smile; the pair left the house hand in hand.

The snow on the ground was quite thin, black ice all over the road, Kyle was glad for the grips on his snow boots but his mind was distracted by Kenny.

Kyle knew that Kenny only wanted a fake boyfriend to make Butters jealous but it still felt nice to have some by his side as someone other than a friend and the red head vowed to enjoy it as much as he could.

He was also thinking about how he was going to get Butters to ask Kenny out quickly, just in case Kyle fell in too deep by accident, but each idea seemed as stupid as the last, so he figured that he would deal with it when the time came.

"morning guys!" Stan's loud voice broke through Kyle's thoughts.

Kenny's grip on his hand tightened slightly; at the bus stop were Stan, his arm around Wendy's shoulders while she looked bored, Cartman was playing on his DS console loudly, Craig and Tweek were talking over a piece of paper, probably homework and Butters was trying to get his MP3 player to work, completely ignoring everyone.

"why are you two holding hands?" Wendy asked loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, moving closer to Kenny, "because we're boyfriends."

silence followed Kyle's statement, the red head looked around at his friends, fighting a smile when he saw Butters sad expression, now knowing that Butters liked Kenny.

"GAY!" Cartman screamed loudly, laughing obnoxiously.

"shut it fat-ass." Kyle snapped.

"well, so-rry!" Cartman jeered, prancing about in a fake fay manner, "i should have guessed that you were a Jew-fag."

a hot rage flew into Kyle's face, his grip tightening on Kenny's hand, "at least I don't look for love in cakes." he snarled.

Within a second Cartman was lunging at the red head; Kyle prepared for the hit but the pain never came, he was shocked to see Kenny standing in front of him, his fist extended out and Cartman laying flat on the floor with a blooded nose.

"try and touch my boyfriend again and I will kill you." Kenny snarled.

Happiness welled up in Kyle's chest, he slipped his arms around Kenny's thin waist in a tight hug as a thank you, glancing at Butters out of the corner of his eye.

The bus arrived moments later and they all piled on, convocation finally coming smoothly, Stan began telling Kyle about the football game that had been on the telly the previous night.

Kenny spoke to Butters about their homework, but still ended up stealing it from Kyle's bag and trying to copy it on the moving bus.

And so the day went on, Kenny announcing that Kyle was now his boyfriend and proving so with kisses.

Kyle didn't feel weird, only annoyed that Cartman and Wendy kept giving him horrible looks, but his day went on as normal, just with Kenny giving him more attention than normal.

The next four days were that same; Kenny stayed at Kyle's, not that his parents minded, liking that their eldest son was happy, and the pair discussed how they were going to get Butters to ask the blond out.

"you and I both know that Butters won't ask you out if he thinks it'll hurt someone else." Kyle said calmly as he tapped the end of his pen on his lip.

A small bit of colour immediately flushed Kenny's face, "i guess." the blond muttered.

Kyle waited for Kenny to come up with a plan but after several minuets of silence the red head realised he wasn't coming up with anything so he tried to think of something himself.

"we could have a big break up, really loud and public, then he could comfort you." Kyle suggested and began doodling in the corner of his notebook.

"no." Kenny said after a moment, "if we get together after that he'll just think that the same thing will happen." the blond looked completely miserable.

"then, how about I hint that he should ask you out." Kyle tried.

Kenny sighed deeply, "he never would though, not while you're my boyfriend."

Kyle growled softly in his throat, getting quickly frustrated with the blond, "you are the biggest idiot I have ever met." Kyle snapped, "if you knew Butters wouldn't act on anything while you are with me then why ask me out!"

the red head stood furiously, pacing his room while he tried to think of any more options they had but there weren't many.

Suddenly Kenny's skinny arms circled Kyle's waist, his chin resting on the young Jew's shoulder, "i'm sorry." the blond mumbled placing a small kiss on Kyle's curls.


End file.
